


Ten of Pentacles

by 2am_limbo



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Cute Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, M/M, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo
Summary: “I’ve been wanting to create something that you can keep with you and will always show you what I feel for you, but I didn’t know how, or what, but I had this dream…” Ronan reached in his pocket, “wait, no, close your eyes!”
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: TRC Secret Pal Fic Exchange: November 2020





	Ten of Pentacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sneakygeit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakygeit/gifts).



“Parrish,” Ronan’s head excitedly appeared around the door frame of the kitchen where Adam had created his makeshift office while home from school. Adam said nothing, too focused on his textbooks and notes to register that Ronan was talking to him. Adam startled when he felt Ronan’s arms wrap around his shoulders with a kiss to his jaw.

“I have something for you,” Ronan whispered against his good ear, and while he did so, he vaguely remembered a comment Blue had made when she caught them like this, _ew, you guys are so disgustingly cute, get a room_ , and he smiled happily to himself. “But we need your cards.”

Adam looked confused for a moment, but he loved it when Ronan got excited like this about things he had created, so he pulled his cards out from his bag and unwrapped them from the cloth that Persephone had presented them in.

“I’ve been wanting to create something that you can keep with you and will always show you what I feel for you, but I didn’t know how, or what, but I had this dream…” Ronan reached in his pocket, “wait, no, close your eyes!”

Adam did as he was told with a growing smile and leaned back in his chair. He heard something metallic being placed in front of him and then fell with a soft _thunk_.

“Okay, open your eyes,” Ronan said excitedly, and Adam’s grin grew at how child-like Ronan sounded then. “It’s a pendulum,” Ronan said quickly before he could help himself and before Adam had even had a chance to lift his hand to touch it.

Adam _shush_ ed Ronan and reached for the pendulum, letting his fingers hover over the rough-edged pear-shaped lapis lazuli stone on a thin silver chain. The stone faintly vibrated beneath the pads of his fingers and tingled into his wrist, which reminded him almost of Cabeswater’s vines and leaves. He held his breath as he finally picked it up, and he could feel Ronan’s pleased smile at the side of his head.

The stone simply sat there, but Adam could swear that it pulsated in the palm of his hand, and the warmth of it was breathtaking. It didn’t emit heat, but rather a type of warmth like a comfortable embrace, and the warmth and tingling reached a _specific_ place on his left hip bone and then hovered above his collar bone.

“Here’s the fun part,” Ronan began again and sat down across the kitchen table from Adam. Adam hadn’t seen Ronan this proud of himself in a long time, if ever, and it made Adam’s heart swell.

“Take your cards and shuffle them, or whatever the fuck you do,” Ronan motioned with an eager sense of urgency. Adam did a quick shuffle, fanned them out, and waited for his next instruction.

“Okay, so think of this as if you’re talking to me, when you’re at school or whatever, you’re talking to me,” Ronan couldn’t sit still in his seat, and Adam found it so endearing that all he wanted to do was lean across the table to kiss him.

“So pick him up,” Ronan nodded towards the pendulum, “and dangle it above the cards until it stops.”

Adam did as he was told, and after a second of stillness, the pendulum began to slowly swing vertically before slowing again and then swinging a little faster horizontally before gradually slowing over a card and to rest. Ronan’s giddiness was rubbing off on Adam, and he slid the card out from the fan and turned it over to reveal the Two of Cups. Adam smiled, and when Ronan looked at him, completely ignorant of what any of the cards mean, the genuine smile he was faced with and the crinkles at the corners of his eyes was more than enough to make him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

“What’s the Two of Cups?” Adam said nothing and lifted the lapis again, allowing it to swing freely and slow on its own which revealed the Ten of Pentacles.

Adam folded his legs beneath him and sat up straighter to have another go. Nine of Cups. Queen of Cups. By the time Adam was done eagerly flipping cards, Ronan was growing impatient.

“Okay, Parrish,” Ronan groaned, “what do they say?”

Adam looked up happily with bright eyes and beamed at Ronan. “You think this works?”

“Of course it fucking works, I made it,” Ronan glared, and then more serious and self-conscious, “Why? Is it bad?” Ronan started to reach for the pendulum with a frown to examine it before Adam swatted his hand away.

“I think it works perfectly,” Adam said lightly and wrapped his hand around the stone to feel its comforting sensations. 

“All of these Cups, they represent emotion and feeling, the inner self. Two of Cups represents self-love and self-respect. That makes me think that by being with me, you’ve learned things about yourself and have grown, and I’ve seen it. You’ve realized that you’re worth it, just like I have with you, that we’re both worth being loved.”

Adam looked from card to card, his happiness and contentment were palpable.

“The Nine of Cups is an overabundance of love and happiness and fulfillment. Queen of Cups is about how we have this intuitive connection, we always seem to know what each other needs,” Adam looked up from his cards then and across the table to Ronan. “The Ten of Pentacles… there isn’t any more “wanting” of anything. We’ve got it all with each other.”


End file.
